


I May Be Bad, But I'm Perfectly Good At It..

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not real, not at all, just borrowing Anton and Katie's beautiful faces cause I need something to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Be Bad, But I'm Perfectly Good At It..

It had not been a plan to tease Anton, at least not at first, but there was something in the way he held her, pulled her closer, grinding against her when she misbehaved that made her utterly weak at the knees. The last time had been a mistake, but this time... this time it was planned. 

She had been late, hair loose, clothes messy and clearly looking to annoy him a little, not enough that he'd snap, just enough to get him flustered. Her usual top was left off, her already skintight clothing tighter than usual as she moves, her shoes clicking slightly against the floor as she watches him. His smirk is evident and he moves closer instantly, he usually tries to talk her out of this but she can tell from the glint in his eye that he wanted her to misbehave, to give him a reason to dominate her in a way he usually didn't. He usually asked permission to touch, caress, tease, stroke her skin and yet, today, he backed her up against the wall instantly, dragging her leg around his hip firmly, smirking when she arched with a slight moan, his hands slightly rougher than usual. His hands pushed her top off her, throwing it aside and moving to suckle at her breasts instantly, his amusement clear as her hand tangled slightly into his hair. 

"Oh... _God._ "

She had come here wanting domination and she was getting it, Anton's hand sliding down her leg to press against her through her skintight trousers, her slight groan escaping her before she could stop it. He had let her leg go, dropping to his knees to yank her trousers down, growling again softly as her instantly gasp as he pressed two fingers into her, his lips and tongue caressing her clit before she could stop him. 

" _Fuck..._ Oh god _Anton..._ "

Anton's only response had been to pick his pace up, drawing her right to the edge of climax and leaving her there, slumped against the wall, her low whimper rewarded with a kiss pressed to her lips as he rose. 

"Say please..."

" _Please..._ "

"Please... who?"

" _Fuck._ "

Anton had simply quirked an eyebrow waiting. 

"Anton... _Please..._ "

Anton kisses her again. 

"Try again."

"Fucking hell... Please... _Sir._ "

"Good girl."

Anton's smirk is clear even if the words are murmured against Katie's lips, his fingers moving back inside Katie and curling just enough to drop her into her climax, her hands gripping his shoulder even as her head fell back, her entire body going limp as she collapsed forward into him. 

"Anton... what the hell..."

"Maybe next time you'll behave..."

"Yes Sir."


End file.
